Fool Me Thrice
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: Luan always enjoys April Fool's Day at her family's expense. Maybe a touch of karma will help with that. Maybe love will, too.


**_Just a little idea that came to me. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

If you asked Luan that morning whether or not karma was real, she would have adamantly denied it. If you asked her NOW, she would have said it's the only real thing in the world.

After all, why else would she be walking home covered in bruises and scratches, half-naked, and out of breath at around 8:00 in the evening on her favorite holiday?

As she walked up the front steps of her house, she hoped she could slip in unnoticed, lest she have her family mock her and tell her, "Told ya so."

She quietly opened the door and listened in. As usual, her family was together in the living room.

"Ok," Lynn Sr. sighed, "Thankfully since we signed that contract with those stunt doubles, them following Luan's directions against ours makes the contract null and void, meaning we don't have to pay them."

"We're all good on our end," Lori spoke up, "Luckily our friends knew something was up, so they were willing to let us explain."

"Thankfully," Lincoln sighed, "It was so awkward having Mrs. Johnson sit me down and talk about crushes and true love. I think she was actually getting ready to give me "the talk" before I finally got her to listen to me."

"Well, we're at the safest point," Rita sighed in relief as Lily happily babbled on her lap, "A whole year until Pranksgiving."

"That was wicked sweet what ya did there, Linc," Lynn chuckled, "Telling Luan we put all her stuff on the truck. Wonder how long she chased it for?"

Everyone had a good laugh at that, and Luan sighed, figuring now was as good a time as any to make her way to her room and call it a night. Thankfully it was Saturday, meaning she could spend all day in bed tomorrow.

Luan took a deep breath and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind her as she headed to the stairs.

"Oh my god, Luan!?" Luna, having an ear for noise, heard the door open and saw her roommate enter, and gasped at the site of her. Everyone else immediately noticed and their eyes went wide.

Luan was covered in dirt, mud, and dust, had two black eyes and a bloody nose, her hair was disheveled, her tank top was ripped at the belly, she was using her unicycle helmet to cover her lower half due to missing her skirt, her panties were stretched out and dangling behind her, and both her shoes were gone, with her socks being worn through and showing her feet.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Rita immediately started fussing over her daughter. Luan was surprised that instead of laughing at her, her family was concerned.

"Well," She sighed, "I…uh…I chased the moving van to the other side of town before I got the driver's attention. I explained what had happened, and he let me check the back. That's when I realized you had pranked me about my stuff being on the truck. Before I could ask for a lift home, he drove off, covering me in soot. I then started the long trek home. I thought I could cut through the park to save time, but a stray dog saw me and started chasing me. It grabbed my skirt and ripped it off as I tried to climb up a tree. Apparently satisfied, it tore my skirt up before running off. I then fell out of the tree into some thorn bushes. As I tried to get out of them, I ripped my shirt before stepping over a ledge and sliding down a small hill, landing by the creek. I realized I could follow it to the sewer and head home. However, as I got to the center of town, I got jumped by a couple of biker chicks. They demanded my money, but since I lost my skirt, I also lost my wallet. I begged them not to hurt me." At this, Luan blushed, "I…may have broken down crying. It kind of worked. They said they needed to look good in front of their crew. So, they said if I told them how much money I usually carried on me and was honest, they would only do half."

"Do half?" Luna asked, confused.

"Not counting after parties, I usually carry about 20 bucks on me. Thankfully they believed me, so they only did 10." At this, Luan sighed miserably, "They beat me up for 10 minutes." The family gasped at this. "Nothing life threatening, more like bullying. They even said since I wasn't wearing pants, they needed to take advantage of that; they ended it by giving me an atomic wedgie. After that, they left me alone and I hurried home." Luan looked at the ground, trying not cry in embarrassment.

Despite their concern, Luan expected at least a couple of her family members to be smirking at her, ready to ask how karma felt. However, she was suddenly pulled into a hug by Luna, the rest of the family gathering around her.

"What are you guys doing?" Luan asked, confused beyond belief, "Aren't you gonna laugh at me and say I got what was coming to me?"

"Kiddo, we may have our issues with you and this day," Lynn Sr. explained, "But you're still our family. We're never gonna turn our backs on you." The rest of the family nodded and smiled, offering comforts to their comedian of a sister.

Luan felt tears welling up in her eyes. Were they tears of sadness? Regret/guilt? No, they were tears of happiness. She wrapped her arms around as many of them as possible.

After all was said and done, Lynn Sr. said he was gonna call the police about the biker girls. Lisa said she would hack their bank and veto Luan's check to the stunt doubles. Rita headed upstairs, where she drew a hot bath for Luan. Luan stepped into the bathroom, shedding the remains of her shredded clothing, tossing them into the trash as she slipped into the tub. However, as she was getting relaxed, she groaned as she realized she had forgotten to bring anything to wear. Just as she was about to get out of the tub and grab her towel, Luna entered, holding Luan's pajamas, as well as her phone.

"Night, sis," Luna said, playfully tussling Luan's hair as she handed her her phone, "Sleep in tomorrow." At that, the rocker headed back into their shared room.

At that moment, everyone started wishing each other goodnight, each saying goodnight to Luan and wishing her well. Luan smiled as the lights started going off. Setting her phone on the ground beside the tub, Luan figured she'd relax while she could. After all, with 13 people and one bathroom, she'd be lucky if she got 15 minutes before someone needed to go.

* _ping*_

Luan grabbed her phone and saw she had a FaceBook message. It was from the group chat with her two closest friends, Maggie and Benny. Maggie was a Goth who at first had befriended Lucy due to their common interests, though had also unintentionally befriended Luan due to their close age and polar opposite differences somewhat drawing them together. Benny was a boy Luan had met at the school talent show; he was in drama club, and was one of the only people who frequently laughed at Luan's puns and jokes. Luan also may or may not have a crush on him.

 _Maggie: So, how did this Pranksgiving go?_

 _Luan: At first, as well as could be expected. Later on, however, not so much._

 _Benny: Family get ya back again?_

 _Luan: Yup, and more._

 _Maggie: Gonna up the ante next year?_

 _Luan: Actually…I may skip next Pranksgiving. My family deserves a break every now and then.  
_

* * *

 **Just a cute little idea that came to me. I thought it'd be funny if Luan's stuff WASN'T on the truck, and Lincoln only said that to mess with her. As for the series of unfortunate events, I figured it'd be a good way to show Luan that karma is real. As for the family, them being concerned for her would obviously make her reconsider her favorite holiday.**

 **R &R**


End file.
